BAJO LLuviA AcústiCA
by Lluvia Abad
Summary: Esta es una historia corta en la que los protagonistas de esta historia serán Eli y Trixie B, en donde por coincidencia se conocen en un restaurante (restaurant), ahí nace una misteriosa amistad de amor entre bebida y licor.
1. Chapter 1

BAJO LLuviA AcústiCA

Esta es una historia corta en la que los protagonistas de esta historia serán Eli y Trixie B, en donde por coincidencia se conocen en un restaurante (restaurant), ahí nace una misteriosa amistad de amor entre bebida y licor.

La historia contará con 2 capitulos espero les guste, saludos a todos! xD

Capítulo 1 / Una tarde escarlata…

Mientras hablaba con mis viejos amigos en un restaurante de primera clase…

-¿Como has estado Samuel?

-Me preguntas que como he estado, Emmm, pues no tengo ninguna herida o quemadura y mientras no me duelan los glúteos mientras estoy sentado, pues se podría decir que si, estoy muy bien. Que hasta podría irme de este país para conseguirme una linda amiga, y pues…

-Hey, ¡baja de las nubes!, bello durmiente.

-Esta bien, Ernesto, calmate ok, solo fue mi opinion respeto a tu pregunta.

-¡Vaya opinion tuya...!

-Cálmense chicos ok, solo logramos llamar la atención de los demás aquí presentes.

Mientras decía eso, todos el grupo de amigos empezó a tranquilizarse sintiendo miradas de todos lados... _De un anciano en particular..._

Comía sin para José quien estaba en la esquina y bebía sin tomar una bocanada de aire por lo delicioso que estaba todo.

Su comportamiento ocasionó que los demás le preguntaran, el porque comía de esa forma, y el les respondió que - _No había comido muy bien en mi casa, para estar listo para la reunión._ -Por lo que los demás se miraban por culpabilidad al ver al pobre joven comiendo a todo dar.

En esos instantes…

Aparece un anciano, con un uniforme formal para saludar a aquella mesa en particular de jóvenes.

Por lo que los amigos (Samuel, Ernesto, Claudia y por último Sofía quien en particular se quedaba callada en un rincón de la mesa) se sobresaltaron al escuchar a alguien detrás de ellos, diciéndoles:

-¿Podría acompañarlos?, ya que no hay más mesas desocupadas.

Todos voltearon a su alrededor en busca de una mesa desocupada pero no hay ninguna. por lo que lo que solo aceptaron su compañía.

Por unos momentos todos se quedaron callados, hasta que uno de los chicos hablo para quitar ese ambiente de silencio.

-¿Como se llama usted señor? ó Ernesto viento como el anciano se quedaba pensando en algo.

-Mi nombre es…es…

Decía mientras hacía memoria el anciano.

-¿No me diga que le le olvido? Samuel con tono burlón.

-No le faltes al respeto al señor Samuel.

Dijo Claudia en tono de autoridad. Con una seña que hizo que Samuel se calmara.

-Lamento no poder contestarle esa respuesta. En estos últimos meses, he tenido problemas por la vejez.

-No se preocupe señor. Y lamento lo de su enfermedad.

Dijo Claudia con depresión.

-No importa. Esto algun dia me tenia que suceder, ya que no soy inmortal.

Ahora dijo el anciano con tono animado.

Todos excepto Sofía estaban hablando con el señor en ese momento sobre las telas, los carros, la moda, el twitter, de muchas cosas, hasta que alguien alzó la voz intentando preguntar algo. Y ese alguien era Sofía con una cara de curiosidad.

-Con todo respeto señor, ¿Que lo trae por aquí?

Dijo una peculiar personita en la esquina.

Mientras el anciano volvía a la normalidad, de él porque había venido a este restaurante, le ocasionó un severo ataque al corazón, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo unas pastillas para controlarse. Ya tranquilo el anciano les empezó a los jóvenes a contar una historia de muchos años atrás, en eso todos los presentes pusieron mucha atención a las palabras del mayor…

Hace unos años, no muchos siglos atrás, yo solía ser un joven muy egoísta que solía ir de vez en cuando al restaurante más cercano de mi vecindad para cantar o tocar canciones compuestas por mi y otros más cantantes amigos míos, sin que me preocupara por mis estudios y mi bienestar. Lo que ocasionó un reproche en mis padres y mis hermanos. No éramos una familia muy pobre pero tampoco muy rica, por lo que me decian que tenia que estudiar para tener que depender de mí mismo y no de los demás, como era en ese entonces.

Un dia entrando al restaurante que iba todos los dia a comer, componer y cantar. Me encontré con una chica de la misma escuela que yo, y su nombre venía en una cafet en su camiseta morada con rayas rosas.

Su nombre era..Beatrice Sting Trixie.

Era muy linda en aquel entonces, solía venir todos los viernes al restaurante. Y yo intentaba sin falta venir todos los viernes al restaurante a componer mis músicas en mi guitarra.

Ella era muy discreta, no le gustaba los chicos que eran atrevidos con ella, sabía defenderse con un aerosol o maquillaje de mujer. Las mujeres lindas, fuertes, agiles y peligrosas a la vez me decía yo en mi pensamiento.

 _Continuará…_

Hola mucho gusto saludarlos, espero les haya gustado la historia, aun me falta un capitulo mas para terminarla. Un alivio jaja.

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo...dejen reviews. Acepto cualquier critica. Bueno, hasta luego!...


	2. Chapter 2

Fui a presentarme como todo un caballero, tenía muchas ganas de conocer a esta hermosa chica llamada Trixie. Aunque no olvide decirlo, era muy lista por eso y por muchas cosas, ella logró ser una cantante en un restaurante, por eso siempre iba a ese lugar, solamente para escuchar su angelical voz, para después contemplar como brillaba entre millones de estrellas a su alrededor, ella era la única chica que podía ganarse mi corazón.

Llovía mucho…!

No podíamos salir del restaurante por la fuerte tormenta, la mayoría de la gente prefirió quedarse y las demás personas, intentaban luchar contra la lluvia viendoza, era horrible. Aun lo recuerdo cuando vi a Trixie intentando luchar contra aquella tormenta. -Ella quería irse a su casa con este clima? Era imposible hasta para ella.

-No quería que nada le sucediese…

Fue entonces que fui con mi paraguas y la cubrí con el de un solo movimiento rápido. Ya que estaba muy nervioso y pensaba en hacer bien las cosas, para que ella tenga una buena impresión de mi.

Eso creí, hasta que vi que por mi culpa sé resbaló de lado.

PDV Trixie

No quería mojarme este lindo vestido que compró mi madre, pero gracias ha este chico me lo he mojado todo.

Aun así me sentía acompañada después de que me ayudo a levantarme y acompañarme a mi casa, fue la mejor experiencia que he tenido, desde que entré a la secundaria. Mejor dicho nunca había conocido a alguien como él. Porque él era algo chistoso con su paraguas lo hacía ver como un actor o un duque con esa vestimenta. Ademas de saber que el estaba queriendo acompañarme me sentia super feliz pero a la vez preocupada ya que no sabía si era una persona buena o mala.

Aunque fuera una mala persona o aunque fuera una buena persona, no cambiare mi opinion te que esa persona me pareció muy amigable.

Fin…

Por lo que no tengo mas ideas, voy a dejar hasta aqui la historia, muchas gracias por leerlo. Comenten si les gusto o no les gusto. Saludoss :3


End file.
